His Once Light
by JudgyPrincess
Summary: Rey knew she had to make a decision and its a decision that will make the resistance safe. Fate can be cruel. So is her feelings for a man whose darkness imprisons his once light.


**A/N: Hi everyone! This is a short one shot for this pairing. You may have read my first fanfic but I have decided to re-plot it with this one since when I did it, I was overwhelmed for my feeling ever since I have watched ROS. Anyways, this is just a short one shot. Your reviews and opinions are welcome. And maybe, I'll turn this into a story *winks***

**Enjoy Reading**

* * *

_Thud... Thud... Thud.._

Her head thudded along with the continous beat of her anxious heart. Her light saber crackled, its light glimmering with anticipation as she held her hand tight around it. She knew nothing can pierce through his mind. Nothing can convince him. Even Luke Skywalker can't change his mind.

Even their force bond encounters meant nothing to his decision.

She watched every little move, the way his light saber crackle along with hers. How tightened his hold. How his eyes, cold eyes locked hers. They move slowly, in sync they watch each other. Knowing in a second, it can cause ones victory.

**_Rey..._**

_Stop it, _she frowns, staring at him intently. _After everything? What you said... _

**_You really think its easy to give it all up? What I have achieved... Snoke's death-_**

"He is dead Ben!" she exclaims, hint of emotions pouring out in her voice. "There's no need to hold on, come with me... Come home-"

"Shut up!" he hisses, aiming his light saber to attack her when she swiftly dodges, quickly using her light saber to protect her from his onslaught as he huffs. "Look what we can do, Rey! Jedi, Rebels, First Order- their the ones whose dividing everyone. It doesn't have to end in war, to end in a neverending chaos of misagreeing..."

"You're the one to talk!" she snaps back, swiftly hitting him while he uses his to dodge it. "War and death is always your decision."

"Join me..." he pleads, his voice morphing into a desperate prayer, a longing of euphoria, a temporary escape in a middle of a nightmare. Rey can read his expressions so well. _My son can never hide his feelings..._"We can create our own order, our own empire.. Balance."

"Stop it.." she mutters, hurt and betrayal clenching her chest like never before. "You know I won't come with you, Ben." Then everything went silent. The aroma of death and war evidently rising the tension between the two sides. The only sound they can hear is their light sabers anticipated to be used. Longing to cross its power.

Then like a thud, he spoke with sheer coldness. The Ben she knew had morphed into the monster she once loath and hated.

_Kylo Ren. _

"Then you have chosen your death, Scavenger."

She felt it. The pain in his voice. It was hidden by his coldness and serious demeanor but it didn't hide from her. She felt tears streaming down in her cheek.

_How fate had been cruel to the both of them_..

Their light sabers intertwined, hitting each other, opposingly. Both actions being reciprocated with a decided one. The crackles of each saber shows their hesitance, strength beyond strength. Fear beyond love.

They continue to fight, pouring what strength and determination they have left. Rey knew her decision had been right and just.

**AND THEN IT HAPPEN AGAIN**

Luke Skywalker had sacrificed himself to save whats left of the resistance. She knew its his destiny, to finally fight and apologize to his nephew. She'd make sure everyone is safe and aboard, the contentment of doing what she had to do had made her sigh in relief.

She was about to shut the doors of the falcon, finally freeing themselves in a temporary isolation when she felt it. Like the soft hum of the wind, like a sweet euphoria of longingness, he saw him. Her eyes intently glue to him, seeing him kneeled down while she watched him flinch, quickly staring at her with such bewilderment and pain in his eyes. She knew she's the reason of his outburst. His order to command everyone of them die. _Its his only solution,_ she thought.

_Its his decision to end the pain..._

Silence tended their broken strings. Hearts beating, hope rising. And in that, she knew she had to make a decision. His eyes, she thought. It hurts.. She knew she is conflicted. It felt like his offering her again.

_Join me.. _It rang in her mind. Their bond heightening and their feelings exposed. She can feel him. Every bit of pain, of longing...desperation.

And it hurt her to the core.

With that, by pushing the button, she had decided. She saw him shaking, hurt so open in his features as the doors of the falcon shuts completely.

_I'm sorry_... She utters in their bond once more. Not knowing how she had done it, she ended it. Like a flick of a finger, like a sand in the wind. And then he's gone.

Silence.

She can see their cheers, their relief, their happiness. She is happy. If it wasn't for Luke, they have died into ashes. General Organa grieved, with Poe aiding them and Finn assuring the others. _I'm happy_ she tells herself.

She is.

And it's a lie she can hold onto.


End file.
